


Newborns.

by LadyByron



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Cute Kids, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Discovery, F/M, Other, Parenthood, Romantic Fluff, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByron/pseuds/LadyByron
Summary: A baby can change so many things!
Relationships: Agent G/Agent Z (Eroica Yori Ai o Komete)
Kudos: 2





	Newborns.

**Author's Note:**

> Cutesy cutesy cutesy because I love my babies G and Z!!!

\- What did you find out B? ... B?... B!!

\- Ah, huh, he's not here, sir!

A was so focused on his work that he didn't notice the Major calling for his mate B.

\- Where is he?! How come, he's not here? What the fuck does this mean?!

The Major's voice was deafening and A cringed involuntarily.

\- His wife's sick, sir! She's at the hospital recovering. To keep their little baby away from the sickness!

\- And what the fuck does this has to do with the JOB??!!

All the alphabets with children gulped. A did as well. He didn't have kids but he understood the importance of... Being a father.

\- W-well, he is looking after the baby, naturally, I mean, sir... -the soft blonde answered timidly.

After squinting and looking at A as if he were suspecting A was a closeted KGB, he raised and eyebrow and "hmph" was the answer. However, when he turned and looked at maps on his desk, he turned red of anger and frowned.

\- CALL HIM AND TELL HIM I NEED HIM HERE! WE DON'T HAVE TIME, WE HAVE TO FIND Q IMMEDIATELY AND EVERYONE HAD BEEN ASSIGNED WITH A JOB! I-NEED-HIM!!!

As useless as he could be, he was a support and there was a reason why he was B and not... I don't know, P?

\- B-but the baby??!

\- Tell him... -Klaus sighed. He knew he'd regret this as soon as the chubby bundle of disgrace started whining- Tell him to bring "it" here. He will do both things at the time. I'll make sure he gets a bonus with his payment.

L among other guys became very anxious.

\- But sir, huh, with all due respect, don't you think a baby... It's too risky! -he said, sweating nervously.

Klaus sighed. He looked around. There were... 

Two of his -sadly most efficient- underlings sitting there together, focused on their papers before they had to leave to where Klaus sent them. Of all the alphabets, those two were the youngest, the softest and if he had to dismiss two of the crew for such a difficult mission, it was that pair or weirdos. 

\- A, call B. Tell him I found the daughter a Nanny. And a bodyguard too.

And so everyone left, to work and fight against the forces of evil, while she, she who never ever ever ever held a baby in her arms had to look after a fat, rolly, drooling baby girl.

\- She is gorgeous, isn't she? -murmured Z, and when G turned to look at him he was giving the babe a tenderhearted glance.

\- Indeed -G admitted, sniffing the baby cautiously. To her surprise, she smelled beautifully and not like poo or drool or vomit- I wonder why. She actually looks a lot like B, but like ten times prettier. Come to think of it, she's a mix of them both... -without even noticing, she was looking at the girl with the same tenderness.

Ida, B's little girl, was actually well behaved, and funnily as lazy as her dad. She seemed very comfortable in G's arms, and it didn't take long before she was asleep.

Z marveled at the view. He recently found out his sister was pregnant and the news had brought an unknown joy to him. He never handled a baby before and the idea was attractive, for some reason. Babies were so cute and fragile. He never thought about becoming a father himself, but who knows... 

Now seeing G, the small, delicate G, with such a cute babe in arms... He couldn't help but admiring the picture before him. G claimed that she never interacted with a baby either, and yet there she was, looking like a natural, not even a hint of awkwardness in her expression. So adorable...

It must have been a pity for her then, if she ever were interested in becoming a mother, that she couldn't carry her child in her womb. But surely she could adopt. And she'd be fine because, here she was with little Ida, making her feel at home.

At a certain moment, the baby woke up. Now she didn't smell so nicely. And G turned pale.

\- Agh, Z, I think she just...

\- I can smell. Let's change her. 

He arranged the stuff on the table, with a couple of towels to lay the baby atop. G placed the babe gently on it, even though she was wrinkling her nose. But the little fat thing just gave her the biggest toothless smile and something seemed to have melted inside of G. She winced but it wasn't pain.

\- What's that? -she asked the baby, with a very stupid voice she never used before- Are you smiling at me? Are you smiling at me? -she held Ida's kicking feet with a smile, caressing those gently as she made faces and smiles and nods to the cute gurgling little girl- You're such a cute cute little girl, let's get you clean, baby, yes...

Not only the baby was drooling now. Z was staring at G with a smile on his face. Had she ever been that gorgeous? 

She imagined her, in a casual dress, in a cozy, little house, snuggling on a sofa with a tiny baby and then... He walked into the scene with a cup in his hand and he sat next to G, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they both admired the beauty of the child in her arms. *Their* baby. G turned and smiled at him and he smiled back and he leaned in to kiss her, casually, as man and wife...

\- YIKES.

And G brought him back to reality.

\- Please help... -she begged, obviously not breathing.

When he became aware of what was going on, he noticed G had already undressed Ida and opened her diaper. He wrinkled his nose too but...

It wasn't, it COULDN'T be so hard. Women -and men- did it daily. So, he embraced his pride and cleaned the baby. It was kind of tricky, he didn't actually know what to touch and what not to, the baby seemed so fragile and he'd kill himself if he hurt her. But soon she was clean.

\- Do we have to bathe her after this? -G wondered, putting a hand on Z's back. 

"Ah, okay, I love you", Z thought when G touched him but he shook his head. " What is wrong with me?!"

\- Nah, I don't think so. I believe that oily stuff was enough. We put some powder... Like this... And now the diaper... Huh... Huh...

That was actual science.

\- I think... Here- G said- You see? You lift her legs and... Put the diaper... Like this...

Two minds work better than one and in minutes they had Ida clean, smiling and dressed.

Z lifted her with a proud smile and pampered her a bit. G smiled. It was sweet... He was mumbling in the same idiotic tone she was using before, and he looked like an actual father. "So cute..." G thought, "The woman who gets to have his kids will be the luckiest".

Z lifted Ida playfully, raising her over his head. And G panicked a bit. But he let him do it, he seemed to be careful enough (yet, she was holding onto the edge of the table). He was amused and so was the baby, so she tried to relax.

After that he just sat with G again, holding the babe, sitting her on his knee. 

\- Not bad for our first kid, no? -he commented casually and G blushed. It sounded quite interesting when he said it like that.

\- You are truly a natural, Z. Have you ever thought of having a family?

\- Well... Not much until recently. My sister is pregnant and for some reason I started thinking about... Myself. But I don't know. I don't have time enough to even meet people, you know? - "But I do know you, cherry lips", he thought and set the thought aside as fast as it came.

\- Right! Too much work. I wonder how they did it... -G giggled.

\- I know M's was a one night stand... Until she called him three months later to tell him he left something inside of her.

Z laughed but G shook her head.

\- I know, that's horrible... I mean, they're okay now, but that is not... I think it’s not how it should happen.

Z got serious and nodded.

\- That's true. I think if you're planning to have a family, doing it with someone whom you actually know and love, that's ideal. But sometimes ideal is not always possible.

\- I'm not very into one night stands either... -G mumbled.

He thought for a moment. He never actually dared to ask and he never saw her much outside of work. But she was a pretty... Girl, yes, girl, what's the big deal! Perhaps she dated someone?

\- Have you ever been out with someone, G?

She wrinkled her nose and made a grumpy grimace.

\- Nah. Well there was one guy. But it was for a mission. 

\- That sucks... You've never been in love?

She blushed a bit and smiled.

\- Well, I am in love with the Major. And Lord Gloria. But... I know I stand no chance with either of them so...

\- Why do you say that? -he asked.

The way she rolled her eyes impressed Z a bit.

\- Seriously? Can you imagine me and the Major?

\- W-well... No... No, but what about Lord Gloria?

\- Mmh... I don't think he ever felt attracted to me. He is madly in love with the Major. Alright, he chases all kinds of boys but he’s never really tried anything with me. I know I've been manipulated by him so he would get what he wanted from me, like information and such. But he never liked me. He tells me cute things and all. But he is a homosexual, you know.

"Right. Of course. Damn, Z, you're seriously stupid", he thought.

-That's true... I... Forgot about that detail... -he shifted in his chair. Ida fell asleep in his arms and he was uncomfortable. When G noticed she got up and got her pram near Z. He got up very gently, and managed to place the sleeping baby there without waking her up.

\- You didn't forget about that detail... -G said after a few moments- You just don't consider me a girl. 

He blushed and looked down. 

\- No... It’s not that I don't... I just... It's a bit confusing. Don't misunderstand me. It's just taking time and... Sometimes yes, okay, I don't think of you as a girl, I think of you as... G. I don't know, G, you're... A whole different entity. You are you, and sometimes I feel like if you tried hard enough you could have everyone eating out of your hand... You're so unique, you're the most unique person I've ever known. 

He then gulped and kept quiet. His own words took him by surprise. As soon as he stopped talking he realized everything he said was true. He felt that. He was mesmerized about G's entire persona. She was unique, complex, pretty and dangerously attractive. He noticed that for a while now, he had been a bit too protective with her, slightly possessive too, becoming jealous when the Major sent her with any other alphabet -which happened only occasionally because Klaus had noticed they worked better when they were together. But he didn't actually perceive it until now, until he confessed these feelings. Perhaps there was also more. But, it was a bit too early to admit that.

G blushed. No one had ever told her such things. She was a boy, or rather, a boy with a dress - but only a few called her a girl. But Z said something that sounded beautiful enough. He seemed to see beyond the aspect of her gender - he saw her as a person, which was more than many people ever dared to do not only with her, but with anyone. 

\- I see... Thank you, Z. You know... I understand that for most people, it is difficult to deal with me. I have worn dresses for so long that when I don't people don't recognize me. I used to do it for the Major, until I acknowledged I do it for myself. I feel comfortable and I feel like this is me. I see myself on the mirror and I see a girl. Even... -she blushed even more- Oh... I was going to say too much...

\- Oh please, please do go on! I want to understand you, please don't be embarrassed.

She smiled a bit and played with some wrinkles on her skirt nervously.

\- Even... When I see myself naked in the mirror... There is something... There's something wrong. Because what I feel here -she tapped her chest- doesn't seem to be fully at peace with what I see there. So, if even I myself feel sad, and wrong, and my chest sometimes seems to feel a tug when I am expecting like a dream to someday look at myself in the mirror and see my... Womanly body... How am I to expect for anyone else, these days in which anyone who steps out of the boundaries of prosaic, conventional standards is considered abnormal, to understand the complexity of my feelings? I know it is hard to see me and say "there SHE goes" because to most people I'm "he" with a dress... And lately that breaks my heart more and more...

She stopped talking, clearly moved by her own words. She was not the only one moved. Z was looking at her with a sad glow in his eyes. The depth of her words stung his heart and he felt the sudden urge to comfort her. He shifted closer to her and hugged her tight. She felt so fragile and small in his arms that all he could think of was that his job in this life was to protect her.

\- Oh, G, G... I didn't mean to make you feel that way... I don't want you to feel heartbroken... -he mumbled against her deliciously perfumed hair.

\- No, Z, you don't get it... It is seriously the first time someone managed to make me feel comfortable... Seriously Z... You're doing great and I am so grateful for your sweetness...

She pressed her face against his chest. His strong arms around her made her feel safe and secure. She felt like she could be herself entirely with Z and never get judged. He seemed obsessed about women, so it was weird that of all he'd choose to hang out with the only one who confused him. But at least for one moment, she could have fantasies about having him for her alone, feeling loved in his arms.

She slowly, carefully lifted her face. Z was handsome and adorable. She once dared to throw a hint to him but he seemed so horrified that she tried not to do so ever again. But a while had passed already and they kept growing. Maybe, maybe...

He looked down and found a pair of huge, sparkling eyes looking at him. Eyelashes impossibly long. Yes, she wore make up but her eyelashes were hers, and were extraordinary. He even once heard the Major mumbling about it. "It's maybe my fault that he's like that. I made him cross-dress for a mission. His eyelashes were too long and his face was too girly. I regret it sometimes". But clearly he didn't understand that it was her own decision. And yet indeed, her eyelashes were so long... Her nose small and straight, her face short and squared but delicate, and her lips beautifully drawn and full. 

When he met G, she was a "boy" and he remembered thinking he'd never seen a boy so delicate and pretty. The Major was attractive, then years later he met Lord Gloria - who was the flashiest man he'd ever seen. A wasn't bad. But G was like a doll, it was almost disturbing to see a boy so effeminate.

"I'm lucky", she said once to him with a long sigh, " I met a transsexual once who had a lot of trouble with her face. She was too masculine and she suffered a lot of bullying. You have no idea how lucky YOU are. Not to struggle with our pain. You were assigned with your actual gender since birth... It’s like a mockery of life. To put us in the wrong body and make fun of us later. But I'm lucky too... Because I'm delicate, and feminine. And beautiful... No?". And he didn't answer that time. He didn't answer. 

\- Yes... -he mumbled and surprised himself as much as he surprised her.

She didn't know what that meant but she looked into his eyes. They stared at each other for a long time. And both felt something changed right then and there. Something was going to happen. It was just a moment. And everything fit. They just had to lean forward...

-UhhwaWAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Just when the gap between their mouths was about to be closed, baby Ida decided she slept enough and was hungry. They broke their embrace and she jumped, breaking the hug.

\- Gotta get her a bottle! -she yelped and ran away to find her bottle and warm it up. 

Z lifted Ida with tenderness and hushed her, inefficiently but with determination. He was still feeling helpless, lost, yet hopeful, and right where he belonged. "Could it be that G is the one for me? Could I... Could I be with G forever?". He noticed he was smiling at the thought so he bit his lip and just breathed deeply trying to calm his heart.

Soon G was back and she sat down, not looking at Z much.

\- Give me, I'm gonna feed her...

Z placed the baby on her lap and G fed her with the bottle. She smiled at little Ida as she ate. 

\- Oh, poor baby, she was hungry, yes sir, she was... -again that stupid voice and Z's heart aching with FEELINGS.

\- You are also a natural, G... -he mumbled.

G chuckled and looked at him.

\- Please... -she rolled her eyes a bit.

\- Seriously... You look... Just like a perfect, cute mother.

\- Aww... -she exclaimed and smiled the cutest smile- You are like the perfect, handsome dad...

And it was true. "God, the girl who gets to be with him will be the luckiest indeed".

They kept talking and taking care of Ida for the rest of the day. B called twice to check that everything was fine, and he sounded relieved. Neither of them ever thought that taking care of a baby for one day was going to cause so much change in them. 

For G, it was something new and sudden, but something she felt she could be perfect at. And about Z, she always had the opinion that he was a bit silly and drooled a lot for girls but he seemed actually so sweet and understanding.

For Z it seemed to be something that had been germinating for a while now but it was growing more and about to blossom. G was unique. And he wanted her. No one else. 

Later, at night, G was way too tired, so she improvised a little bed on the floor with some blankets, a pillow and their jackets and laid there with Ida to nap a bit. Eventually, Z wanted to join.

\- Is there space for me..? -he asked softly, sitting behind G.

\- Go ahead... - she mumbled.

\- Can I... Cuddle you? -he asked, blushing.

G blushed too. She opened her eyes and Ida was in front of her, sleeping sound and deep. She closed her eyes again.

\- Fine...

Very gently, Z laid behind her, close and spooning her a bit, hugging her waist lightly. G felt so happy that she almost got teary. Very soon she heard Z's soft snoring and she allowed herself to snooze a bit, yet alert at the mere movement the babe made.

And for that reason she heard when everyone was coming back. She nudged Z behind her.

\- Z, wake up! 

He did and sat up. As fast as he could, he stood up and combed his hair with his fingers, trying to look awake. G sat up but the baby was sleeping so deeply that she didn't dare to lift her. 

\- Where is she? -B was the first to enter and smiled widely when he saw G there on the floor with a protective attitude over his daughter.

\- She is sleeping, but you should lift her and take her home. I never knew babies could be so so so calm! -she exclaimed.

B lifted an eyebrow.

\- I swear she is all whines and cries with me. There must be something about you two.

G and Z exchanged a little smile. 

\- Guys, you can come visit us if you want... - B smiled and squeezed G into a grateful hug, when he was ready to leave.

\- Yes! -she said hugging back- I'd love to! I'm going to miss this angel so much! -she leaned over Ida sleeping in her pram and kissed her forehead.

Z caressed the baby's cheek and nodded.

\- You can be sure we'll visit. 

B gave them a strange but sweet look. 

The Major sent them home but assured them this out of the ordinary job would be rewarded later.

\- G, let me take you home! -Z said to her, walking towards the place he parked his car.

On their way to G's house, they talked about Ida and eventually just about life. When he parked in front of G's building he tapped the wheel nervously. "Invite me in for a coffee. I just want to talk more. Have a coffee with me, nothing more". He thought the words, but didn't find the strength to say them.

G shifted in her seat. She was still remembering Z's reaction when she threw a vague hint that she may like him, years ago. But also today he's been so nice. They almost even...

\- Z?

\- Yes??

\- Were you going to... Kiss me, earlier? -she asked shyly.

Z went red but managed to smile.

\- Yes... Weren't you, too?

\- Heh... -she giggled- If you did, yes.

Z laughed softly and nodded.

\- Would you like to... Kiss, now? -he asked.

\- I don't know... Do you?

\- Yes... 

\- Then yes.

She smiled widely and he smiled back. Before he could analyze a lot he just leaned over her and placed his lips over hers, softly. They were so soft and tender that he felt he would have loved to suck them and nibble them. G felt the same urge even if his lips were thin and a bit rough. But the kiss was soft.

When they broke the kiss she placed another little peck on his lips and he felt like melting. He gave her another in return.

They sat more properly and laughed softly.

\- I... I could ask you to come up but I'm dying to shower and go to bed... -she excused herself.

\- Oh, no, it's okay! Don't worry! Maybe... Some other day!

\- Of course! Any time!

They smiled at each other again. Then she sighed.

\- Well... Goodnight, Z, dear. Thanks for everything.

\- Thank you, G... Hey G! -he asked before she left the car.

\- Yes?

\- Would you... Like to have kids?

She opened her eyes like two big plates. She looked shocked, and for a moment, Z thought he made the stupidest joke ever. But soon she snorted and then chuckled softly.

\- I don't know... Would you want to have kids?

He grinned and nodded. She got the joke, then.

\- Yes...

G winked.

\- Then... Yes.

She blew a kissy and he winked at her too. Life was good. Yes... Life could still surprise them.

It could be the start of a new life. They felt new. They felt a bit afraid. They felt curious. They felt willing to learn and grow. They felt like newborns.

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon G is a trans girl so of course the pairing is F/M to me. Is interesting to see how she started referring to herself as a girl as time went by, specially in the post hiatus. It could be something of the translators alone, but it's what I have read so I believe the translators were loyal to the original script too.  
> Even tho the rest of people give her masculine pronouns, all that counts is how SHE refers about herself. And if she says she is "a foolish girl", or a maiden or a woman (in Pandastic Maze, she argues with a woman and says later " a woman's enemy is a woman, after all! "), then, she is a girl!   
> But of course, that's the way I see it and it makes me utterly happy (A called her a transexual in volume 13, but again, it could be the translators).


End file.
